


【最王】苏醒

by yukinya0621



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Behind the Scenes, M/M, ntr, 黑幕最, 黑幕王
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinya0621/pseuds/yukinya0621
Summary: 有黑幕最王设定，有阴最X现吉车要素，NTR预警本篇背景设定黑幕最原用「最原」来表示应该也是2018年写的，写上和下之间隔了很久，（上）主要是肉（下）是剧情向的
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, 最王
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	【最王】苏醒

**Author's Note:**

> 有黑幕最王设定，有阴最X现吉车要素，NTR预警  
> 本篇背景设定  
> 黑幕最原用「最原」来表示  
> 应该也是2018年写的，写上和下之间隔了很久，（上）主要是肉（下）是剧情向的

（上）

头昏昏沉沉的。  
王马抬了抬头，努力地撑开自己的眼皮，企图看清现在的状况。  
自己正坐在一个异常巨大的座位上，而面前的楼梯上有一个看起来很熟悉的身形，正背对着他坐在那。  
这是什么地方啊……  
王马机械地转过头张望，这里不是很明亮，有着一些完全不着边际的装饰物、汽车、展示台、显示器，看起来，像是什么基地。  
“啊，王马君，你醒了。”  
坐在楼梯上的人听到响动，站起身来走到了王马的面前。  
“最原酱？”王马疑惑地皱眉，努力回想昏迷之前的事，“我难道不应该……死了吗？”  
“王马君忘记了吗，我从冲压机下把你救出来了。还好解毒药也还有备用的，王马君，实在是太冲动了。”  
没有印象，脑袋仿佛被钝器击打过一般剧痛，头晕目眩。  
自己没有死？那百田呢？学级裁判呢？  
“所以呢？现在是什么情况？这是哪里？你又是谁？”  
“诶？我是最原终……”  
“你不是最原酱。”  
王马淡淡地说着陈述句，眼神死死地盯着面前一脸无辜的人。  
“……”  
闻言「最原」似乎有些失落地垂下了头，再抬起头时脸上挂着痴狂一般的微笑。  
“不愧是王马君呢，这么轻易就被你看穿了……”  
“最原酱是会好好地为受伤的同学包扎的人，可不会做这样的事。”  
王马抬了抬背在背后的手，紧紧束缚住双手的麻绳已经在他白皙的手腕上勒出了红红的痕迹。  
“啊，真的很抱歉……因为王马君会开锁，所以我想绳子大概会比手铐更好用……不过我没有骗你哦，我确实是最原终一，不过不是你认知里的那个最原酱罢了。”  
“我认知的……最原酱应该没有什么双胞胎吧？”  
“你说得对，我们是同一个人，我既是他，但我也不是他，不过你那么想知道，我就告诉你吧。你心心念念想抓出来的，策划这场自相残杀的主谋，就是我。”  
“你……？！”  
“很吃惊吗？也对，毕竟是你最喜欢的「最原酱」嘛。”  
「最原」吃吃地笑着，站在台阶之上，面对着他展开了双臂。  
“王马君不是很好奇这是什么地方吗？这里是属于你的世界——超高校级的总统的教室哦。毕竟如果看不到自己的研究教室未免也太可怜了些，我就把你带过来了。这可是我亲手为你规划设计的……喜欢吗？这里还有DICE的标志呢——啊，不过你这个角度应该看不到吧。”  
王马没有再搭话，然而「最原」却似乎从他的眼里看到了蔑视，仿佛他是个独自在舞台上表演的小丑。  
“知道我为什么救你吗？王马君，你居然擅自摆脱了设定妄图阻止这场自相残杀，虽然本应当顺着你的意除掉你的，不过说实话，那样太可惜了。你的可能性太多了，我可是对你很感兴趣啊……”  
“设定……？”  
“啊，抱歉，就当我什么都没说。”  
「最原」靠近了过来，手指抚摸上他的嘴唇，却在下一秒被他狠狠地张嘴咬了一口。  
“你真的很有趣。”抬起手迷恋般地看着食指上开始渗出的血珠，「最原」似乎显得更加兴致盎然，“让我来看看你这样坚强的意志能撑多久吧。”

白色的拘束服裤子被极其随意地剪开，「最原」对他身体的爱抚可以说近乎粗暴，他知道王马可不是什么温顺的小猫，而是头随时会咬人的老虎。王马还没有从被重击的晕眩和毒药的侵蚀中完全恢复过来，也因此那些似有若无的反抗被「最原」轻易地化解，牢牢地将他按在了巨大的椅子上。  
用一根手指为后穴做扩张时，王马挣扎得很厉害，「最原」却并不以为意，牢牢地握住王马右腿的膝弯抬高，左腿则被固定架在了王座的扶手上。  
“你……出去……”王马咬牙切齿着，怒视着这个正在胡作非为的人。他不过是长了一张和最原一样的脸，性格却截然不同，这到底是怎么一回事……  
“王马君，这里虽然是你的地盘，但这整个才囚学院里的东西，包括你，都是我的杰作啊。”  
“你到底在胡说些什么……啊……”  
三根修长而骨节分明的手指在那个本不应该进入任何东西的甬道扣挖扩张，黏腻冰凉的润滑剂被均匀涂抹在每一处褶皱上，异样难受的感觉最终还是让王马忍不住发出了呻吟。  
“我已经透露了太多了，也没有向你解释下去的必要，想知道的话，和我一起看下去就好。”  
「最原」微微一笑，在王马的一声闷哼中抽出了手指，张合着看了看指间黏连的液体，随即便掏出自己充血挺立的性器，向那个已经扩张完毕的洞口挺进去。  
“啊……！呜……你……这个混蛋……”  
“哈……随便你怎么说都好……你不是，很喜欢这个游戏吗？”  
“呵……谁会喜欢这种，玩弄人生命的游戏啊……呃……”  
“不是说你。”「最原」笑着，王马喘着粗气忍耐着后穴的疼痛和异物感，看向他时，却似乎看到他的眼中闪过一丝悲伤。  
“你以前……明明很喜欢这个的。”  
“……？”  
似乎只是一瞬间，仿佛只是错觉，悲伤便被其他什么感情所取代。阴茎在后穴的冲撞变得猛烈了起来，王马也皱起眉紧紧地闭上了眼。抽插带来的淫糜的水声、肉体的撞击声、急促的喘息声在安静空旷的空间里回响着，王马赤裸的后背随着冲撞在椅背上摩擦引起一丝丝疼痛，而剧烈的摇晃让他似乎忽视了一些什么东西。  
挺进戛然而止，王马喘着气抬头，他本以为这无止境的折磨终于可以到此为止，然而「最原」只是仰起头看着洞穴顶上的方向，然后突然显露出一丝诡异的笑容。

“王马君，你听到外面的轰鸣声了吗？”  
“……？”  
听到他这样说道，王马才发觉，外面似乎传来隐约的爆破声。这让他有些非常不好的预感。  
“因为kibo君武力提升的缘故，学院的校舍现在都坍塌了不少，你的最原酱，恐怕马上就会找到这里来了吧……”  
“……！！”  
“别担心，我不会那样轻易让他抓住我的，当然，我也没想把你让给他。”  
「最原」微微笑着，就着插入的姿势托住了王马的臀部将他抱了起来，绕到了椅子的背后。  
“幸好这后面的空间足够大，嗯……接下来你就祈祷他不会发现我们吧。不过或许你更想让他发现你？”  
王马张了张口，还没来得及说什么，就听到一声巨大、几乎近在咫尺的声响——教室的门，被炸开了一个角。  
最原酱……  
如果被他发现现在这模样的自己，不知道会是什么样的表情呢……  
「最原」似乎并没有停止折磨王马的意思，他将王马顶在高大王座的后背上，继续时疾时缓地抽插着，手指也不安分地揪起乳尖玩弄。  
“呜……停……停下来啊……”王马低喘着，不稳的重心让他只能用头和肩膀抵住椅背，昏沉的头脑让他的双脚也有些站立不稳，仿佛回到了在躺上冲压机前极其虚弱的时候。  
出乎意料的，「最原」居然真的停了下来，转而俯身用手抓住他的阴茎玩弄起来。  
王马同时也意识到了什么，紧紧咬住了下唇，深吸了一口气。

门口似乎进来了什么人，在那里翻动着东西，还在自言自语着些什么。  
“……最原酱……”王马意识恍惚着喃喃自语，却突然被恶意地顶弄了一下，“唔……”  
“？”最原端着厚厚的资料集抬起头，似乎发觉了些异样，准备向巨大的座椅靠近。  
“喂，现在是看书的时候的吗？”  
“呜哇！春川同学？”  
突然转移了目标的最原，让王马不禁暗自松了一口气。  
然而他们后面的对话内容让王马疑惑，那都是他没有的记忆，他没有办法将那些线索与他所知的内容串联起来，他现在也没办法去思考什么，毕竟在他们眼里，自己已经是个已经死掉的「绝望残党」罢了。  
那是什么？不重要了，他也不想知道了。  
好累……  
他们似乎在赶时间，很快便离开了。

“听到了吗，王马君，他们要去你的房间呢……好羡慕啊，我都没有进去过。”  
忍耐着玩弄、没有发出任何声音的王马似乎让「最原」非常满意，夸张地发出了如此的喟叹。  
“不需要他们……我要……亲手解决掉你……”  
“你确定不需要依靠你最喜欢的「最原酱」吗？”  
“你……你连他的十万分之一都不及，只是个渣滓罢了。”  
“哈哈，非常好。”  
听不出是生气还是愉悦的语气，「最原」再次开始了对王马后穴的蹂躏，王马咬着牙忍受着这一切，他不明白这个「最原」到底想要什么，即使知道了，他现在又能做得到什么呢。  
直到「最原」达到欲望高潮，肆无忌惮地将精液射进他的体内时，王马也没有得出他想要的结论。

在第五次的案件过后，黑幕对王马的警惕显然成倍地增长，无法就这样无视他直白的挑战宣言，于是王马就被软禁在了这间教室。  
「最原」当然不担心有人过来，因为，第六次学级裁判，开庭了。

「最原」消失的时间似乎有些长，当他回来的时候，脸上的表情似乎有些气急败坏。  
“发生什么了吗？”躺在宽大王座上依然赤身裸体的王马挪过视线，看着踏上了阶梯、似乎不太高兴的来人。  
“哈，你的最原酱，他居然毁掉了我的游戏——”  
“是吗，他果真办到了啊。”  
王马转回头呆呆地看着天上，了然的口气仿佛一切都在预料之中。  
“你——”「最原」皱起眉看向他。  
“我留下了那么多信息，因为我是一直相信着他的啊。”  
“相信？这种词会是从你嘴里说出来的？”  
“怎么不会呢？恶之总统的词典里可是什么词汇都是存在着的。”  
“你不是说不需要他的帮助吗。”  
“连我的谎言都看不穿，所以我说，你连最原酱的十万分之一都不及啊。”  
王马勾起嘴角，“呢嘻嘻”地笑着。  
“真的可以吗？这个学院将被破坏，接下来我们可都要死了。”  
“我早就应该死了吧？”  
理所当然的口气，王马坐起身看着他。  
“我们都不是什么好人，死有余辜。”  
“……算了。”「最原」看着他，坐在了楼梯上。“能和你一起死，也算了了一个心愿了。”  
“呜哇……顶着最原酱的脸说这样的话，真恶心。”王马做了一个呕吐的表情。  
外面又传来猛烈的爆炸轰鸣，这次离他们非常近。  
「最原」站起了身，回过头面对着他。  
“王马君，我……”  
因为同时响起的爆炸，没听到他后面的话语，于是在接下来一瞬的安静中，「王马」开了口。  
爆炸声与塌陷声再次响起。  
「最原」最后留下的，是放大了瞳孔，惊讶至极的表情。

“再见了，最原君。” 

（下）  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“……”  
“喂……”  
“……醒醒……”  
“……君……”  
“……王马君，听得到吗？”

柔和的灯光和舒适温暖的环境。  
仿佛沉溺于温水中，懒洋洋地不想睁开眼。然而一声声愈来愈清晰的呼喊还是让睡着的人不得不努力缓缓打开了困顿的眼睑。  
于是王马醒来的时候，第一眼看到的便是最原担心的脸。

“……最……原酱？”  
眨了眨眼，意识似乎清醒了些。眼珠滴溜溜地转了一圈，王马发现自己正躺在一个白色的容器里，像是死后躺在棺材里似的。  
还算是个柔软舒适的棺材。  
王马心想着。

“太好了，你醒过来了。”  
最原露出一副难以言喻的表情，松了一口气，向他伸出了手。  
王马似乎从那双熟悉的眼里似乎看到了惊喜、惊讶、悲伤，还有许多无法形容的情绪。

他犹豫一瞬，还是伸手拉住了最原，从「棺材」里坐起了身。  
周遭的环境让王马马上就意识到了这里是什么地方。  
这个空旷而雪白的房间里靠墙摆着两排「棺材」——或许从形状来看应该说是「胶囊」，数量不多不少，正好十六个。

“哈……我竟然还活着吗……”  
王马立即对自己的存在表示质疑，呆呆地看着自己的手，张开来后又握紧，在明白现在的状况后，抬头问面前的人。  
“其他人呢？”  
最原几不可见地皱一下眉，闭上眼摇了摇头。  
“除了我们，还有春川桑和梦野桑，其他人都……”  
“啊，是吗。哈……活着的居然是我而不是百田酱和赤松酱他们，最原酱肯定很失望吧……”  
“王马君……”  
“看样子最原酱一定是有很多事想问我，可是现在我什么都不知道，即使知道我也不想回答。”  
“……不，我什么都不会问的，王马君。已经结束了。”

已经结束了。  
离开惨白的房间后，四名幸存者迅速地被政府所「保护」了起来。他们被带到一栋大楼，分配到四个独立的房间，日常就是要配合政府的询问，并做相关的复健和心理咨询。  
简而言之就是「软禁」。

“这样的生活和在才囚有什么区别吗？！”  
早餐过后，春川和梦野先行离开餐厅回到了女子住宿区，而王马在安静地将他的早餐食用完毕后突然露出一副愤怒的样子，一巴掌拍在最原的大腿上。  
“冷静，冷静王马君，现在才第三天……”  
王马狐疑地看了最原一眼，抱怨着：“如果不是最原酱每天像个老妈子一样盯着，我肯定已经从窗户溜出去了。”  
“政府一定是为了保护我们才这样做的，而且至少这里是安全的。”  
“是是，最原酱还真是遵纪守法的好青年。”  
日常的斗嘴让最原不由想起了在「那里」度过的那些日子，似乎想到了什么，面色却突然凝重起来，有些踌躇地开口问道：“那个，如果可以的话……王马君能告诉我，在格纳库的时候，到底发生了什么吗？”  
“最原酱真的很过分哦，你要我再去回忆一次被冲压机压得稀碎的感受吗？”  
“不、不是那样的。”  
似乎也觉得自己问了不太妥当的问题，最原有些局促地想解释，但王马马上就给出了他想知道的答案：“我被人救了。”  
“……啊？”还在慌乱中的最原似乎一时没反应过来，发出一声疑问才想起来问，“是谁？”  
王马的表情似乎犹豫了一瞬，还是淡然开口道：“这场游戏的黑幕。”  
“你是说……白银桑？”  
最原露出了疑惑而困扰的表情。

啊啊，果然，他还不知道「那件事」。这样说来，其实也没有告诉他的必要了。  
“是吧？”  
带着疑问语气的句尾，王马自问自答般地回答了他。  
最原张了张口，似乎想说什么，最后还是什么都没有说。

这幅样子，果然还是怀疑我了吧。  
王马心想。  
这是当然的，毕竟自己早就应该死了，比起自己来说，其他的任何一个人的复活都应该让最原更开心一点。

“还有关于刚才大家提到的事……”  
“啊啊，你是说原来的大家的事吗，抱歉我没怎么听呢~”  
“因为春川桑和梦野桑都说这几天逐渐恢复了游戏前的记忆，虽然她们都表示在努力接受，但是那些总归是曾经真实发生过的事吧……但是我并没有那样的回忆，王马君也没有吗？”  
“没有哦，我所记得的只有在游戏里发生过的事。”  
“这样啊……”  
“最原酱这是打算找我商讨的意思吗？”王马好奇地托腮看着他，“以前明明找你组队都不理我？”  
“饶了我吧王马君……”  
“原人格啊……”  
王马思考着摸了摸后脑，却感到一阵隐隐的痛。  
明明已经离开了那个自相残杀的虚拟世界，在那里得到的一切生理上的感受理应都不存在了，但是大脑还是在隐隐作痛。  
说实在的，这让他有非常不好的感觉。

“王马君？”  
“啊啊，没事，今天就这样吧，接下来应该是我去做心理辅导了吧？真是烦人，明明大家的心理都健康到不行……”  
看着王马边抱怨着边远去的身影，最原无奈地笑着，喝了一口快冷掉的咖啡。  
真苦。

\------------------------------------------  
单调的生活让人度日如年，仅仅过去十五天，连一向沉稳的最原都感觉有些坐不住。并非是政府提供的设施不好，而是侦探的直觉让最原觉得一直有一些异常的事在发生，这让人很不舒服。

来到复健室时，王马正坐在休息区的椅子上，眼神凝滞着不知道在看向哪里。  
“王马君。”  
“呀！”  
呃……虽然刚才似乎听到对方发出了不得了的惊叫声，但王马应该不是胆子这么小的人吧？  
“抱、抱歉，吓到你了？”  
王马似乎马上调整好了状态，鼓起脸颊对着最原抱怨。  
“最原酱是和春川酱学了暗杀技巧吗，偷偷摸摸地接近过来，还以为我会被杀掉。”  
“不……明显是王马君在发呆吧。”  
“啊……是吗，我在发呆？”王马笑了笑，“最近有时候会觉得看到最原酱的脸有种恐惧感，所以刚才才吓了一跳吧。”  
“诶？”  
“骗你的。”

很长时间他们都已经默契地不再提游戏中发生的事，但曾真实发生过的事无法否认地潜移默化地改变着他们的思维，最原觉得，王马最近似乎总是像这样沉思，好像灵魂都放空了似的。  
如果说最近有什么让最原感觉异常的事，王马行为的变化可以排到首位。  
他说的，想不起自己以前的记忆这句话，是真的吗？

“最原酱，会觉得身体哪里不舒服吗？”  
“诶，没有哦？王马君有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“嗯……有哦，最喜欢的最原酱亲亲说不定就好了呢~”  
“王马君这时候还是别开玩笑了吧……”  
最原疑惑地看着立即转移目标去摆弄其他器械的王马，皱了皱眉。

最近的王马，果然有些不对劲。  
\---------------------------------------------  
自最原产生疑惑起，王马不但没有避讳什么，反而一反常态地每天跑来找他。  
最原起初也觉得奇怪，但既然能增进伙伴之间的友谊的话，他倒也不在乎，不如说，如果能多了解他一些的话，说不定会知道些什么内情，关于王马说的被黑幕所救这件事，他承认，这让他很在意。  
让他欣慰的是，王马像是恢复了原来的样子，开玩笑般说些示好的话，虽然没有打听到什么有用的讯息，但和王马在一起的时候，最原明显地感觉日子没有那么无趣了。  
然而第四天，王马却不再来了。  
第五天、第六天……王马一直都没有出现在众人眼前，虽说在这栋大楼里不用担心出什么意外，但最原还是有些担心地去寻找他。

最终第七天的午后，最原在天台的角落找到了消失三天的王马，王马看到他，并没有露出什么意外的表情，只是开玩笑般地说了句“来找我？最原酱还真是闲呢”便又恢复了沉默，状态似乎又回到了一周前的样子。  
最原沉默地坐到他身边，一时之间却不知该如何开口，吹了五分钟的风，最后是王马突然的发问打破了尴尬的局面。  
“最原酱，你想过你会被黑幕盯上吗？”  
“啊？”  
为什么突然问这种问题，是在暗示什么吗……  
“黑幕违背了游戏规则，参加到游戏中，会亲自杀人，如果是你被盯上了，最原酱会怎么做呢？”  
“为什么会有这种假设？”  
“回答我啦。”  
“嗯……尽可能地逃离现场吧，如果到了大家聚集的地方，凶手也不能贸然动手吧。”  
“冷静的选择，但如果逃不了，如果生死攸关呢？如果凶手是杀人狂呢？如果……你只能选择死亡或者杀死对方呢？”  
“……我不想杀人。”  
“你可是要死了哦？”  
那样的表情、那张脸……王马生气了，只有这点最原可以确定。  
可是，为什么？

“我……不知道。”  
“如果是我要杀你呢？”  
“你说的是……夺走我的心的杀死？”  
“是真真正正地杀死！是心脏停止跳动，不再呼吸，再也见不到春川酱和梦野酱，也再也没办法去思念赤松酱和百田酱的死！”  
“王马君？”最原有些讶异于他的情绪激动。  
“抱歉，最原酱……我……好像有点不舒服。”  
王马苍白着脸站起身向天台的门走去，似乎准备离开了。

“……如果真的发生了那样的事，我果然还是想要让凶手受到法律的制裁啊。”  
“抱着这样天真的想法能活到现在还真是运气好啊。”  
“嗯？”  
王马回头看他，语气似乎有些压抑。  
“如果真的到了那种时候，答应我，最原酱，一定要亲自动手解决他。”  
“王马君，游戏已经结束了，不会再有人自相残杀了。”  
“但愿如此。”他喃喃道，“最原酱，离我远点吧，不要再来找我了。”

看着天台被关上的门，最原心中有种难以名状的感觉。  
王马君，你不是，最厌恶杀人了吗？

\----------------------------------------  
“最原君，最近大家的状态都还好吗？”  
“大家都还好，不过王马君……”  
“王马？你说那个小个子的男生吗？他怎么了？”  
“……不，没事。春原小姐有什么事吗？”  
“最近政府在弹丸论破公司废墟旧址的保险箱里发现了新的资料，因为内容量比较庞大，我们这边大概调不出多余的人手去保护你们了，所以大家就交给你照顾了，最原君。”  
“……明白了。”  
\---------------------------------------

“我说，王马最近待在自己房间里的时间是不是越来越长了？”  
惯例的早餐时间，一向安静的春川端着热牛奶突然发出了疑问。  
“对哦，今天他也没有来吃早餐……虽然王马在游戏里做了很过分的事，但是他也算受害者，咱觉得最原应该多去关心他一下才对哦。”  
“诶……？我吗？”  
“那不是当然的吗，因为这里只有汝一个男生啊。”梦野认真地举着叉子，“而且这一个月来汝和王马的关系看起来已经不错了吧。”  
不错……吗。  
不过王马的精神状态很不稳定这件事，连不常和他接触的春川和梦野都感觉到了，这也说明事态已经严重到不能再这样置之不理了吧。

他必须去确认一件事来打消他的怀疑，即使王马让自己不要再接近他。  
最原将面前最后一口面包塞进嘴里，顺便将还没有吃的饭团细心打包好。  
接下来……去他的房间吧。

\--------------------------------------  
“部长，关于这次弹丸论破自相残杀游戏的资料里发现了异常的信息，需要尽快处理一下。”  
“什么信息？”  
“这里的制作参与者名单中出现了两个不该出现的名字，应该说，他们是现在被保护的……受害者。”  
\---------------------------------------

“王马君？你在吗？”  
轻轻敲了敲王马的房间门，最原只在门口站了一会儿，门就打开了。  
“什么嘛，是最原酱啊。”  
王马看到门口的人，只是同往常一样随意应和了一声，没有关门便径直走了回去，状态看起来和之前又有些不同了。  
最原站在门口有些不知所措，王马又回过了头：“最原酱不进来吗？你找我应该是有事吧？”  
“……打扰了。”

最原有些拘谨地跟在王马身后，下意识地打量起他的房间。  
怎么说，这房间给他一丝奇怪的感觉，该说是违和感吗。  
过于干净整洁了。  
在游戏中时，最原在王马“死”后去到过他的房间，说那是垃圾场都不为过，就是那样不拘小节的王马，即使在现在安全的情况下，这房间相较于一般人来说也整洁得过分了。

面对着用疑惑眼神等着他发言的王马，最原开口问道：“王马君……你最近没事吧？”  
“什么意思？最原酱觉得我应该出什么事吗？”  
“不、只是你……”最原将手中的东西递了过去，“王马君，最近都没有在餐厅见到你，大家很担心你啊。”  
王马接过餐盒，看了一眼里面的海苔饭团，露出了笑容：“谢啦最原酱，我没有问题的。”  
“……王马君。”  
“嗯？”  
“你真的……没有想起以前的记忆吗？”

\-----------------------------------------  
“受害者？”  
“根据心理医生诊断，其中一名现在已经确诊没有残留以前的记忆，但另一名的状态似乎不太稳定，如果恢复记忆的话，可能会对其他的生还者造成威胁。”  
\-----------------------------------------

“王、王马君？”  
被突然推倒在床上让最原有些措手不及，这个场景、说实在的并不陌生，在被狱原君打昏之后，王马就是像现在这样，骑在自己的身上，不过却又有些不同。  
王马的表情向来丰富，假哭、开心、疯狂，或是认真，最原都是见过的。然而现在，他独独露出的，是最原从未见过的表情。  
他腼腆地笑着，按住最原的力气却大得吓人。  
“最原酱真是的，其实你早就发现了什么吧……”  
“你在说什么……”  
“装傻吗，可真不像你……啊，不好意思，我忘了，你已经不是他了。”  
“……他？”  
“最原酱忘记他了吗？那个从白银桑那里看到的「你自己」？”  
“那个不是……”  
“你想说那不是你吗？”  
最原没有说下去，因为他自己也明白王马没有说谎，春川和梦野的证言便已经证实了原本的自己的存在，只是他一直都没有想起来。

\---------------------------------  
“资料中显示，这两位的其中一位，是品学兼优的学生，被项目组特招成为staff中的一员，并且这两位都是该系列作品的狂热粉丝。”  
“这十六名受害者应该都是吧？”  
“是的，但其他受害者只是游戏参与者，而这两位是游戏开发直接参与人，也就是说，关于参加游戏的十六名参与者的人格设定，是由他们直接经手的。”  
\---------------------------------  
“原本的……王马君？”  
“是~就是我~”  
他愉快地举起手应答，自顾自地开始喋喋不休起来。  
“最原酱一直都很想知道为什么你没有以前的记忆吧~那么就由我来告诉你答案吧！因为最原酱原本的人格从游戏开始时就分离了，而且他死在了游戏里——为了救王马君，所以最原酱已经完完——全全丢失了那部分的记忆了哦。”  
“等等……救王马君的……你的意思是，原本的我是黑幕……”  
“Bingo~最原酱一定不知道你以前的人格都喜欢做什么事，而作为黑幕的他为什么要救下王马君吧？你猜猜看王马君为什么会下意识地害怕你？”

最原脑海中浮现出他们刚逃离游戏被政府送到这里来时的样子，那时的王马虽然看起来还很正常，但最原还是能捕捉到王马在看到他时偶尔会无意识地流露出一丝恐惧的神情，只是他一直都认为那是在游戏中对死亡的恐惧带给他的影响，现在……似乎事情的真相还要比那更加糟糕一些。

“最原君他啊，超级喜欢王马君的，喜欢到甚至在游戏里把他……”  
“你闭嘴！”  
“呢嘻嘻……生气了？你们真是相差甚远呢，嘛，不过也是我的错啦。”  
“……哈？”  
“是我没说清楚吗？最原酱你知道你的人格为什么会分离吗……”  
王马歪了歪头，他好奇的表情在最原眼里如同平常一般无二，但他的话让最原从心底升腾出一种非常不好的预感。  
那是曾经在游戏中的王马身上感受过，却又截然不同的强烈恶意。  
“……为、为什么？”  
“因为啊……”王马笑了起来，眉目柔和，天真得好像一个天使，然而他吐露出的话语却让最原的心如坠冰窟，“最原酱的人格，是我瞒着最原君擅自设定的哦——人格的本质，只要让心底的本原背道而驰，很简单地就可以让你们分离开了呢。”

\-------------------------------  
“两名原本应该作为staff的学生，主动提出要求参与这届游戏，签署并同意了让设定的人格在「游戏期间」掩盖自己原本人格的协议书和生死状，但是在进入游戏后，其中一人的人格出现错误，但是由于十六人的表现没有脱离预定轨道，项目组也就无视了这个bug。”  
\-------------------------------

“都是最原君不好吧，明明STK我，还胁迫我协助他加入制作组——虽然并不是完全不喜欢他，但果然还是要更优秀才能配得上我品学兼优的好学生形象啊~”  
“之前和大家在一起的是王马君？还是你一直在冒充他？”  
“啧啧啧。”王马摇着手指发出了不同意的咋舌，“怎么能说我冒充呢，我们本来就是同一个人，而且最原酱你啊——”  
他起身站在床边，俯视着还躺在那的人，扬起了愉快的微笑。  
“是我亲自设定的，我最喜欢的最原君的模样啊。”

\---------------------------------  
“最蹊跷的是，两人的其中之一，在游戏开始前就已经死了。”  
“死了？确定吗？”  
“目前来看应该是假死，据记录，当时其服毒自杀并留下遗书，要求将自己的遗体放入登录舱，在游戏内「重生」。”  
“这已经不是粉丝而是「信徒」级别了吧。”  
\---------------------------------  
“不过最原君还真是天真，我只是告诉他，在我们最喜欢的这个只有两人能逃生的游戏中带我逃脱的话，我就会答应和他在一起的，没想到他真的相信了。”面对着半倒在床上的最原，王马坐在了椅子上玩着自己的发梢，有些惋惜地道，“所以最原君在进入游戏的一瞬就明白了我的‘背叛’，但是对他来说我已经死了，而他也变成了游戏的局外人，第十七个人，所以没有人再能干涉这场游戏了！”

“不，那是不对的。”  
突然发现其中的不对劲，最原猛地站起身来。  
“如果他没有干涉，王马君就不会存活到现在，出现在这里，而且……如果真如你所说，人格本质有冲突就会使两个人格分离。那喜欢这个游戏、亵渎生命的你为什么没有和最厌恶杀戮的王马君的人格分离开呢？”  
“那还用说吗，我们原本就是同一人，都是骗子啊——”  
“你说谎！”  
“嗯？”“王马”愉悦地侧过头，笑嘻嘻地问，“最原酱觉得我哪里说谎了呢？”  
“如果你们真的能融合，就应该像春川桑和梦野桑那样，在离开游戏时回忆起之前的记忆，并融入到现在的人格中。”最原斩钉截铁道，“但你没有，你现在呈现的状态，明显是不兼容的人格分裂，我没有从你的身上看到任何一丝王马君的影子。”  
“哈啊……”王马长叹了一声气，站起身来，“最原酱还真是敏锐到令人生厌，嘛，不过那也是我喜欢的一部分。王马君也是，我明明那么努力地靠近你，想找机会下手，他却总是想让你远离我，幸亏最原酱这么担心他，还主动送上门来，你们两个人真是有趣到不行啊。”

不详的预感应验了，最原准备起身逃离，却又被猛地推了回去。  
“那么，毁了我的游戏的最原酱打算怎么弥补我呢？”  
那一瞬，最原看到了王马手上不知何时出现的闪着白光的物件。  
“都说了要持续到只剩两人……游戏，还没有结束呢。”

\---------------------------------  
“真头疼，这个情况应该怎么处理呢。”  
“说实话，一个月的心理治疗并没有起到作用，残留的人格势必成为隐患，如果不能将那个人格剔除的话，办法只有——”  
\---------------------------------  
“杀了我。”

……  
最原眼看着凶器即将触碰到自己的心口时，面前的人突然丢下了尖锐的利器高声尖叫着扑了过来，似乎尽了他最大的努力拉住自己的手，放到了他的脖子上。  
“拜托……最原酱……”  
他的表情变化得如此迅速，能看出承受着巨大的痛苦。最原不由自主地听从了他的话，将手逐渐收紧。  
“不、最原……酱……我、我不想死……”

有滚烫湿润的东西滴落在他的手上。  
此刻明明自己才是那个掐住了他的人，最原却感觉此时被好像被紧紧地扼住了喉咙。屏住了呼吸，手指也微微颤抖起来，却没有质疑地逐渐收紧，指腹按住了细瘦脖颈上脆弱的气管。

“真要动手吗……你这个……杀人的侦探。”  
毫无被掐紧命脉的紧张与压迫感，王马上一秒还浮夸的哭脸一瞬变得面无表情，消耗着逐渐稀缺的氧气断断续续地说。  
一直都不愿意杀人的王马，直到最后一刻还在与黑幕抗争，他一直都那么痛苦，为什么自己还是没有发觉。  
他现在才回忆起在天台时王马说的话的真正意义，但他还是没能阻止这样的事情发生。

“滚……从王马君的身体里……滚出去！”  
最原听见自己的声音在颤抖。  
“谢……谢……”  
王马凝视他的深紫瞳孔渐渐失焦，表情却缓和起来，最后似乎勾起了最原所熟悉的笑容，捏着他手腕企图挣扎的手也无力地垂了下去，身体软软地倒在了他的怀里。

“呜……”  
喉咙深处发出了压抑的呜咽，最原跪下身，慢慢松开掐住细瘦脖颈的手，颤抖着捂上自己的双眼。  
令人作呕的反胃感不停向上翻涌，他浑身战栗着看了一眼躺在地上已经不再动弹的白色身影，仓皇踉跄地起身，捂着嘴匆匆地离开了这个房间。

我杀了人。

\--------------------------------------

“但我觉得你做的没有错哦。”  
白色幕布后的人放下手中的文件，将椅子转过来安慰着正闭着眼安静地阐述着一切的青年。  
“正当防卫，而且最后政府也将这件事隐瞒了下来，最后死去的真正黑幕，政府对外宣称其‘畏罪自杀’，所以其实你做了件好事呢。”  
“但也是无法赎罪的罪人。”  
青年补充道。  
“对于那个你杀掉的‘同学’，你是怎么看他的呢？”  
“是……最不能相信的朋友吧。有时候我还是会想，如果他还活着，我们能不能成为真正的朋友。”  
“不过事情已经过去了十年，你现在能毫无忌惮地把事情告诉我，说明你已经看开了吧。”  
“不是肆无忌惮，我记得这是交易。”  
“还真是不客气啊大侦探，明明案件难到要找情报贩子来交换情报？”  
“这是客户的隐私。”  
“是是，我明白了。”  
帘内的人从桌上推出一份文件，最原拿起翻看了几眼，不再多说什么，起身准备离开这里。

“就当是附赠的情报吧，说不定事情还没有你以为的那么糟，毕竟自以为杀了人而混乱的你并没有确认那位友人的死亡，在离开那个房间后，你也没有再见到那位友人的尸体吧？”  
握着门把的手停了下来，最原狐疑地回头：“你在说什么？”  
“事实是，你好好地做到了力所能及的事，还保护了所有人，不是吗，最原酱？”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 原本想写前传的结果一直没写，在这里稍微简单提一下吧
> 
> 阴最和凡吉同为弹丸论破节目组的stuff，凡吉是没发现自己心意的狂热弹丸论破爱好者，而阴最单方面地喜欢凡吉，试图追他。  
> 凡吉答应阴最如果最原终一在游戏中带王马小吉脱出就接受他的告白，然而在游戏开始前背叛了阴最，凡吉服毒自杀，让自己的人格完全进入王马小吉的潜意识，试图以王马小吉的人格重生，并且更改了程序让阴最的人格无法与最原终一融合，成为两个单独的个体。  
> 于是作为stuff的阴最一直在游戏内部窥视，在王马要被冲压机压死时偷偷救下了他，于是发生了上面的故事。  
> 阴最对凡吉的背叛是爱恨交加的，原本想在游戏被毁灭时和王马同归于尽，然而凡吉人格的突然出现让他犹豫了，最后还是从坍塌的瓦砾中救下了王马，自此阴最人格消失，苏醒时最原终一使用了阴最的肉体，因此其他人会想起原人格的记忆但最原不会。


End file.
